


His Affections

by catc10



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Daddy!feels, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catc10/pseuds/catc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LONG AGO I WROTE STUFF FOR THE ST_XI_KINK_MEME AND THIS IS SOME OF IT.<br/>Prompt/Fill: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/8704.html?thread=7477504#t7477504</p>
<p>Bones has daddy!feels for the crew. They do not really notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Affections

It’s most obvious with Chekov, what with the twinky Russian being so young and obvious about it. McCoy gave Sulu and Kirk both the shotgun talk he’d been planning for Joanna’s suitors the same week he’d realized that both were gunning for the thin pale-skinned navigator. He had the old-style buckshot shotgun. He knew how to work the trash tubes and the airlocks. No one would convict him. He was gentler with the teenager than any other crewmember, though no less gruff of voice or grouch. But Chekov always got a pet to his curls and a chocolate bar after his routine three-month checkups.

It was less obvious for some of the older crew members.

Sulu often found himself with various _books_ , classic ones, with actual covers and pages. McCoy gave them to the Asian-American as ‘culture’, to offset the southern Californian slack he’d no-doubt grown up with. Sulu read them as a show of politeness, and never badmouthed them to the Doctor’s face. He patched up Sulu’s many bumps and bruises with less fuss than he reserved for his more difficult patients, and given Sulu’s many hobbies, there were many minor cuts and major ligament tears, and McCoy always said the same thing when Sulu left the Medbay, “be more careful, hotshot!”

Uhura was something of a special case. She was treated by the good doctor with nothing less than perfect gentlemanly charm and wit when the pair were off duty. At first, it was teased that perhaps he liked her, but Uhura didn’t think such a thing was the case, not when he was so professionally gruff while on-duty. It wasn’t until a night spent drinking together in the mess that Uhura finally had the looseness of tongue to ask. “Hmmm?” McCoy said, eyes mellow with rich, dark beer. “Oh. Well, actually, you’re the kind of woman I hope Joanna grows up into. My daughter, I mean.” He smiled at her without bitterness or snide disbelief, wide and hopeful and kind, “Spock treating you alright, Miss Nyota? Good. Any other boys try to get fresh just lemme know. I’ll set ‘em straight.”

Kirk was treated like the bratty child he resembled so easily. McCoy jabbed him with hypo after hypo of anti-coagulants and vaccines, smacked him across the back of the head for snide remarks, and still he followed the captain to the edges of known space and beyond, and sometimes into certain death. On away missions gone wrong, which were far more often than there ought to have been, but less often than outside observers might be led to believe, McCoy took to pacing the medical bay, readying and re-readying anything he could possibly justify to place out in the case that it might be useful upon his captain’s return. It was McCoy who badgered Kirk into doing the unpleasant chores of captaincy, and it was a wonder than no one realized it was McCoy tricking his captain than the other way around.

However, there was one surprising crew member to gain the affections of the grouchy medicine man.

Spock had never been the type to receive pitying glances or adoring coos of attention. He was the sort that built respect around him, awing or jealous. He was seen as a figure of great stature, and not just for his incredibly long legs that stood him several centimeters over the head of anyone else. Though he and the doctor often sniped at one another from either side of Kirk, Spock calling McCoy a voodoo witch-doctor and McCoy retaliating with a sharp comment on hobgoblins, time spent alone between them, often waiting for Jim to join them, was a sea of balmy comfort. McCoy gently pried the day’s events from the half-vulcan, and never offered unwanted advice except in the case of treating Uhura to something spectacularly human and ridiculously illogical. Spock did not need McCoy’s guidance in any other way, and that was fine. McCoy had many children to think of when giving advice and comfort and love, if this one only needed his help to keep a love already found, so be it.

Kirk and Sulu were still fighting over Chekov, anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> SO OLD, and NOT MY FAVORITE. Originally posted to the kink meme, but I am the original author, not just some random person using the same screen-name. Promise.


End file.
